


Look

by superagentwolf



Series: Deleted Scenes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Gen, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superagentwolf/pseuds/superagentwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is angry at Derek for letting Erica and Boyd go. In the process of pointing out the bigger issue (killer Alpha Pack), Stiles realizes that Derek is once again setting himself up for disappointment. <br/>Stiles is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look Twice

Scott and Derek are discussing Erica and Boyd while Stiles sits on the sidelines, fingers nervously twisting the edges of his hoodie.

Well, they say discussing. Stiles says fighting.

“How could you just let them leave?”

Stiles tries not to roll his eyes at Scott because that’s not exactly best friend etiquette. Sure, Stiles loves Scott to death, but there’s a bigger picture here. One that does not include anime eyes and running off into the sunset with tears and clasped hands.

_Or does it?_ Stiles wonders vaguely, mind reeling at the thought of a sparkly-eyed Erica prancing into the woods with Boyd.

Peter shoots him a _look_ for a second when Stiles chokes on his own spit. Stiles scowls at the wolf, trying not to laugh at the image he makes sitting on the stairs like a creeper.

“I have no right to make them stay,” Derek begins, and Scott looks like he wants to Gibbs-smack Derek. Stiles takes a moment to imagine Derek as Tony and almost dies inside again.

“You’re their alpha,” Scott argues, and Derek shakes his head vaguely.

“No. Scott, being an alpha isn’t just turning someone, it’s _trust_. It’s-,”

“It’s keeping each other safe!” Scott exclaims, and he looks back at Peter and Stiles for support, as if he can’t believe he has to argue his point. Stiles bites his lip, propelling himself away from the wall.

“Look, Scott- while I appreciate the fact that you’re trying to instill some family values in Derek-,”

Isaac snorts from his seat and Stiles glares at the boy. He _really_ doesn’t appreciate the way that Isaac dismisses him. Not to mention the fact that Scott effectively dumped Stiles _all summer_ to hang out with Isaac and (apparently) prepare for the PSAT.

“Stiles, he-,”

“Would be ten times worse for forcing them to stay,” Stiles interrupts firmly, and he tries to ignore the way Derek is staring at him. Isaac rests his chin on the back of his chair, eyes resting on Stiles in a curious gaze. “Look, this is _not_ the problem, anyways.”

“What do you mean it’s not the problem?” Scott asks, and his incredulous look hits Stiles like a pound of bricks. Stiles can’t tell if Scott is serious or if his priorities are just a little bit skewed. He decided on the latter, remembering his friend-less summer.

“I mean there’s an alpha pack in town and they _probably_ have them both. Our priority right now is finding out _where_ they are and _how_ to get Erica and Boyd out.”

“He’s right,” Peter drawls from his seat, and Derek’s glare is met with a (not so) innocent smile. “You all don’t seem too fond of listening to your precious human, so why don’t I put things in perspective? Those two are probably rotting in the dark somewhere, most likely being tortured, and they won’t last the full moon. That is, if they’re still alive.”

Scott looks wounded and worried and Stiles is sorry for a split second. This is not the time for glossing things over, though, and Stiles knows they have to act- and soon.

“You’re forgetting that they might be working _with_ them,” Derek says, and Stiles wants to slap him. Scott looks back at Derek incredulously. “They _do_ kill alphas. How do we know Erica and Boyd aren’t leading them here right now?”

“They wouldn’t do that,” Scott insists angrily, and even Isaac looks mildly surprised. Stiles feels his blood simmering a little and he looks over at Derek, the rage shifting within him like an animal. He can’t believe that Derek would insult Erica and Boyd like that.

Stiles wonders if this is what it feels like to be pack, blood running hot and instinct calling.

“Listen to me,” Stiles says, and he can’t understand the way his voice drops, deadly and even. Derek looks at him with an expression between incredulousness and anger. “I don’t care _what_ kind of bleeding heart you have or _what_ kind of betrayal you expect. Those two are _not_ about to turn their backs on us.”

“They’re young. They didn’t think we could protect them, what’s to say they won’t jump at the chance to join an alpha pack?” Derek replies coldly, and Stiles wants to throttle him.

“I FELT THEIR PAIN!” Stiles screams, and Scott takes a step back, eyes wide. Even Peter has shifted from his spot on the stairs, tensed and watching closely. Stiles knows he’s breathing evenly and the calm he feels is bizarre when he hears the words pour out of his mouth. “They would have traded places with me in a _second_! I was being beaten and _they_ were the ones screaming!”

The shock in the room is palpable and Stiles feels his heart stop for a moment.

_I never told them._

Stiles can feel the eyes on him, the way that his breathing is only now becoming ragged. The familiar echoes of panic brush against him but he throws it aside, focusing on the moment.

“You never noticed, did you? And they didn’t say anything. They thought they failed,” Stiles realizes, and he laughs in a way that has no humor.

“They took me from the game. Right there, right when all hell broke loose. I was hit and shoved and stuffed in a car, driven to the basement. They were strung up and I went to help them, tried to help them, but all they wanted was for me to run,” Stiles says quietly, and he can see the way Derek’s eyes are wide and glassy, glazed over with some emotion that can’t be placed.

“You’re wrong. I don’t care who’s betrayed you before. That doesn’t make everyone else a backstabber, too,” Stiles says, and he feels his voice break a little. The atmosphere in the loft is suffocating and he turns quickly, escaping out the door in a moment.

The night air is cool and it reminds him of that day, when he was dumped somewhere to find his way home. When the bruises and blood stung like poison as the night air kissed him. When he was so beyond feeling pain that he couldn’t even think of what his friends were going through. He couldn’t think of what might be happening, who might have died. All he could do was walk, feeling invisible fingers at his neck and knives on his cheek.

“Stiles.”

Stiles stifles a laugh of disbelief, a puff of air escaping his lips. He stops walking for a second, waiting for Derek to speak.

“I’m sorry,” Derek says, and his voice is so soft Stiles almost can’t hear it. Stiles turns halfway, looking at Derek over his shoulder.

“What for?” He’s tired and it shows in his voice, the weary timbre wavering in the air.

“For not listening to you,” Derek replies, but his words are stilted and his eyes are saying something else completely. _For not looking._

“All you have to do is _look_ , Derek,” Stiles says quietly, and when he keeps walking Derek lets him go.


	2. And Then Look Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a close encounter with Derek.

The loft is mostly silent and Stiles curses himself for not asking Scott if he wanted a ride because as of right now he is alone with Derek.

Derek, the werewolf Stiles just _screamed_ at yesterday.

Stiles fidgets nervously, fingers tapping the blueprints he’s spread out over the table. There are two of them, one mostly clean while the other is highlighted and marked in a dozen different colors.

“Hey.” Stiles jumps a little at Derek’s voice but he coughs, tapping the paper with a pencil.

“Hey…,” It’s obviously hesitant but Derek walks over as if nothing is wrong, arms crossed.

“…remember-,” Derek stops, mouth open, and he looks unsure. Stiles relaxes a little, sitting on the edge of the table. He tries to look as benign as possible. “Remember that thing in the backyard?”

Stiles snorts, shaking his head.

“Yeah, ‘course I remember the damn thing. It frickin’ flipped me in the air Matrix-style.” Derek gives Stiles a pointed look and Stiles wiggles his eyebrows right back. The roll of Derek’s eyes is familiar and comfortable and Stiles wants to jump up and down in excitement.

The summer may have been Scott-less, but it had been Derek-full. _Hahaha. Derekful._

“What’s funny?” Derek asks, and his poker face and raised eyebrow are the equivalent of a full smile. Stiles bites his lip, giggling. _Giggling._

“Nothing, I just- remember that day we spent looking for a rogue wolf or something in the woods? And it was just some guy trying to start a reality show about survival?”

Derek huffs (that’s a laugh in Sourwolf language) and Stiles laughs hysterically, leaning back against the table. It had been _quite_ the spectacle, Derek growling at some scruffy guy with an amateur cameraman.

“We won’t have that problem again,” Derek mutters, and Stiles laughs breathlessly, wiping away tears with the back of his hand.

“You have to admit, our summer was pretty interesting,” Stiles says, and only after he’s spoken does he realize he said _our_. _Mine and yours. Me and you. Our summer._ He coughs a little, feeling a dust of red on his face. It’s a good thing the lighting is dim.

Derek looks at Stiles with an expression Stiles hasn’t seen before. It’s softer than usual, something nearing a smile curling Derek’s lips. He looks almost… _happy_.

And he’s standing right in front of Stiles.

It’s suddenly very quiet in the loft and Stiles breathes slowly, concentrating on trying to keep his heartbeat even. Derek tilts his head appraisingly and Stiles realizes he’s still leaning back on the table, arms halfway behind him. Derek takes a hesitant step forward and Stiles feels his pulse jump a little.

“Stiles-,”

They’re interrupted by the sound of the doors opening and Derek turns around. Stiles straightens quickly, ears burning, and tries to calm his jumpy heart. He can’t shake the feeling that Derek had been about to say something important.

The moment has passed, though, and Stiles goes to say hi to Scott with a tight smile. The words are still echoing in his head, though, and he can’t make them go away.

_Our summer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter! I really wasn't going to add it but I thought it made sense. Plus who doesn't like allusions to an interesting summer? Maybe if people like this series enough I'll do a bonus fic with their adventures. Including the guy in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> A "deleted scene" type thing...I want to evolve Derek and Stiles' relationship and I felt like this was a needed event. I can imagine Derek setting himself up for betrayal and disappointment so Stiles' outburst made sense to me. Hopefully there will be more trust in the future. R&R!


End file.
